A Family
by Hpluvr7
Summary: An alternate of Journey, at least for Quinn and Puck. The title's corny, I know. Read it anyways!


**A/N: Alright, so this is an alternate ending of sorts for **_**Journey**_**. Glee belongs to Fox. Trust me, if it were mine, "Glee's Big Gay Summer" would have been filled with diapers and late night feedings (at least for Quinn and Puck ;) )**

Family

She was blonde.

This was the first thing that Quinn noticed as she held her daughter for the first (and last time).

Beth had blonde hair. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her nose belonged to Quinn, but the shape of her eyes (and her feet) were definitely Puck's. She had ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes.

She _was _perfect. Her perfect little girl.

No, _a _perfect little girl. Not _her _perfect little girl.

But looking down at Beth, Quinn couldn't see the baby as anything _but _hers.

It was utterly confusing.

"Hey…" Puck whispered as he stepped into the room, "Uh, the club's all gone back to the hotel, But Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury are still here...So's your mom."

"You can talk normally, you know. She's awake." Quinn looked up at him.

His gaze shifted from her to their daughter (_the baby)_.

"Oh yeah, so she is. Hey there," he cooed at Beth (_her). _"By the way, your mom says that the offer's still open."

Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and allowed her eyes to droop shut. Her head thunked against the plastic of the headboard.

"Quinn? What was she talking about?"

"Nothing." The reply came in the form of a mumble.

"Um, alright…" He slowly pried her arms apart and rescued Beth from the rigid cage of flesh and bone. Immediately she began to squirm and bury herself into his side the best she could from within her swaddle. Noticing her discontent, Puck began to softly sing a gently melody. Quinn couldn't catch the lyrics, but Beth (_**the baby**__)_ seemed to like it. She settled down almost immediately.

Quinn raised an eyelid to peek at the two of them. Puck was standing their, no longer in his scrubs, but in a dark blue tee and jeans, an island of color inside of a sea of white. Beth was wrapped in a standard hospital blanket, cocooned within a blanket in his arms. The sight made tears spring to her eyes. They would never get this again. Puck looked up at her and smiled when he realized she had been watching them the whole time.

"Hey." She couldn't bring herself to share his grin.

"I think…I want her."

The smile disappeared. Brown eyes widened from the size of nickels to quarters.

"W-what? You serious?" The singing had ended, and silence built a wall between them.

"Yeah. I know we don't have any stuff, or anything, but we can get some, and my mom wants me to live with her, so we can make a nursery there, and the school year's practically over anyways, so I can get used to mothering over the summer, and find her a daycare for September, or maybe my mom won't work, and she can take care of her, and you have money from pool-cleaning, and I know its not perfect, and I know I told you I didn't want her, but I was wrong; I do. So badly, especially when I'm looking at her, with you, and you're so good with her already, and we could make it so perfect, if we tried, even though we don't know how to be parents, or anything, but we could learn, and we could be a family!"

"…"

"Puck?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. Er, yeah. I want that. All of it. I wanna be a family. You, me, and Beth. When you get out of the hospital, we'll do all of those things. We'll buy furniture and clothes and toys, and we'll talk to your mom, and we'll make it work."

Now she began smiling, and it was sunshine. They could do this. They _would _do this.

He walked over to the bed again, and she put her hands on either side of his face, pulling his mouth onto hers, and the kiss was short and passionate and cheesy and totally awkward, because, c'mon, they were pressing an infant baby between them, but it was perfect anyways. It was Quinn and Puck and Beth.

And they were a family.

**A/N: All reviewers will receive virtual hugs and banana splits! **


End file.
